War, Love, Betrayal and Death
by StrazPan
Summary: Nazi Germany, 1939. Kyle has to try and survive the upcoming World War. Will he survive? Features action, romance and heck, i might even put in a little humour. Please R&R thanks! KylexBebe CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

__

**__******

Authors Note:

A short story that began as a drabble but i'm working on the second chapter. Based just before WWII. 

--

My name is Kyle Broflovski, i'm 12 years old, and live in Berlin. Its been 6 years since Adolf Hitler came to power as leader of the Nazi party I have a stunning girlfriend, Bebe Stevens and the best friend i could have, Stan Marsh. My father is...dead, killed by the Gestapo in 1937. We were told he attacked a Gestapo Officer and tried to escape, the guards shot him as an act of 'Self-Defence.' I know better, its because he was a Jew. My mother was christened as a Roman Catholic and thats why we are allowed to live our lives. I'm sure she is Jewish at heart and i know i'm Jewish. I keep a copy of the Tanakh in my pocket at all times to show my beliefs not be crushed. My girfriend, Bebe, is also Jewish. Her family has pretended to be Christian so none of them are in any danger - i hope. I'm pretty sure she's been beaten up at least once because of her religion but whenever i ask she just walks away. Stan isn't a Jew, nor a Catholic, nor a Christian. He has no idea what religon his family is to be honest. He disagrees with the main principles of the new regime but he does believe we should attack France and exact our revenge. A natural soldier. he already knows how to handle a Mauser rifle and his uncle, who is in the Tank Corps, let Stan fire an MG34 machine gun. Stan's father is a supporter of the Third Reich and believes that Jews are to blame for Germany's decline, thank christ he's joining the Heer soon. Kenny McKormick's family moved to Hamburg after a close friend died and left them their house, he came to Germany from Scotland in 1930 and i'll miss him. Eric Cartman, who's more of an acquaintance then a friend or a school mate, he doesn't go to our school and is Bebe's distant cousin who lives all the way across town. I haven't seen him that much and from what Bebe tells me he's the second Hitler, i thought i'd mention him as he's responsible for all the anti-Jew posters going up around our school.

I walk down the narrow alley that leads to our school, i hear the sound of children playing long before i see them. I turn the corner and i see the wooden gate of the school. I duck under a line of washing before crossing the road and stroll into the square of concrete that is supposed to be our playground. Instantly Bebe comes up to me and grabs hold of my hand.

'How are you doing Kyle, did you have a nice weekend?' she asks sweetly

'Fine thanks,' i reply, 'How are you?'

'Oh you know, so-so'

Bebe sounds less then happy...

'Are you sure?' i ask in a patronising tone.

'Well...,' she bit her lip.

I learn forward, concerned.

'Yes i'm perfectly fine,' she says suddenly and began to walk off towards the school building.

'But Be-' i start, as i chase after her.

'Herr. Broflovski, do you want to stay after school** again?**' shouted a voice. I jumped and turned around. Oh shit it's Frau. Victoria, our headmistress. She frowned at me. 'Do i have to remind you, the bell went 2 minutes ago and before i forget, i expect to see both of you in my office after to school. Do i make myself clear? 'Yes Frau. Victoria' we chant in unison. She glared at us and we scuttled towards our classroom. Bebe ignored me all throughout the day and when the final bell went she left the classroom without a glance in my direction. Stan put a hand on my shoulder, 'She's fine dude, she's probably just...err...sleepy. Just forget about it.' he said.

'Cheers Stan.' I half-heartedly grinned at him and went to the headmistresses office.

I knocked and entered her office. It certainly was grand compared to the other rooms of the school, 2 book-cases packed full of books to one side of the room, a cupboard with a safe on top of it and her huge oak desk with a typewriter and several sheets of paper spread out on it. Bebe was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the desk, her head in her arms, quietly sobbing. The headmistress looked gravely at me from her position behind her desk. The most noticeable thing i've left for last is the 2 men in uniform standing either side of her, their black uniforms all crisp and pressed, wearing the red armband with the well-known swastika on and what made me sick to the stomach, the machine-pistols in their hands, slings around them. The one on the left looked about in his forties, he had black hair and and wore glasses. His eyes were a piercing baby-blue and there was a scar on his left cheek. The one on the right appeared to be quite young and had a blonde moustache, he had greenish brown eyes. The older one looked at me, he cleared his throat and began to talk.

'Bebe Stevens and Kyle Broflovski, you will both come down to the police station with us and answer a few questions. We have reason to believe your families have been members of an illegal organisation.' he said in a rough voice. 'It would be best to co-operate,' he added, fingering the trigger of the machine-pistol. 'No!' i yell, 'I'm not coming with you bastards. You killed my Dad!' I back away to the door, the younger officer raised his gun and aimed at me while the older one just watched, seemingly amused. 'You will not co-operate with us Broflovski?' asked the older officer. 'No,' i reply in a hoarse whisper. The officer chuckled. 'Perhaps this will change your mind.' He let go of the weapon and went forward to Bebe, he began to roll up her sleeves. She lifted her head and he aimed the weapon at Bebe. I watched transfixed as he placed the barrel of his weapon close to her skin. Bebe whimpered. 'No.' i whisper, 'I will never work with you.' He sighed. 'I knew this wasn't going to be easy,' he murmured. The officer aimed the weapon at her bare skin and fired off a single shot. For a split second there was silence in the room and Bebe started to scream and writh with pain as blood poured out of the wound, the Gestapo officer stuck the barrel deep inside. 'Co-operate now or i shoot again. And your girlfriend here won't have an arm left' he snarled. 'Yes.' i said, 'Yes i will co-operate.' The older officer took the gun from Bebe's arm. Bebe grabbed her arm and began to shake.

'Lets go then.' he growled as he frogmarched us to the waiting vehicles outside. We got in at gunpoint and sat next to each other. I could see the 2 Gestapo Officers getting into a car parked next to the halftrack. Bebe turned to me, tears glistening on her face like dew on a blade of grass. Her cheeks were scratched and swollen. 'I hate you' she whispered angrily, 'I really do.' I closed my eyes, it was then i lost all emotion and if on cue, it began to rain.

__

**__**

--

****

Authors Note:

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Finally this chapter done! Will involve some Cartman next chapter, please rate and review, i could use some constructive comments! Cheers!_

_--_

The halftrack trundled down the wet cobbled streets towards the police station. Kyle glanced round at his captors, unlike the officers the soldiers in the halftrack wore grey uniforms and they all had rifles - most of them didn't look more then sixteen! 'Sixteen and already trained to kill' he thought, 'What a waste.' Bebe was asleep, Luckily for her she was patched up by a medic as soon as she got in. The bullet had been extracted from the wound and a bandage now covered it however her face was still deathly white, it reminded one of a marble statue in a courtyard. Kyle felt his pockets, damn! His copy of the Tankh was missing.

After about quarter of an hour the convoy halted outside a grim looking brick building with a cast iron sign proudly proclaiming it the 'South Berlin Police Station.' The soldiers opened the doors and jumped out standing smartly at attention in one line in front of yet another officer. Kyle nudged Bebe in the chest and she woke up with a yawn, 'Where are we Kyle?' she asked in a hoarse voice. 'The Police Station' answered Kyle, 'You know, the questioning thing.' 'Oh yeah' mumbled Bebe, she stood up and walked shakily out of the halftrack with Kyle following suit.

The 2 officers frogmarched them inside the building, past the front desk and up two or three flights of stairs before they stopped in front of a large wooden door. The inscription on it read:

**Room 76**

**Kommandant Franz Hovenholl**

**Chief of the South Berlin Gestapo**

The officers adjusted their uniforms quickly before knocking on the door. The door opened almost instantaneously and a rather plump, middle aged lady looked out, she smiled at Kyle and Bebe in a motherly way, (Odd for a Nazi thought Kyle,) and then looked sharply at the two officers. "Oberleutnant Crassell and Leutnant Piznickel i presume?" she said. The blonde officer cleared his throat "Yes ma'am. We have captured the two suspects and we request permission t-" "Interrogate them?" interrupted the woman. "Well yes.' said the officer, obviously irritated at being interrupted. "Come in then" she ordered. The two officers brushed her aside and marched right in, Kyle and Bebe made to follow but were stopped. "Wait out here." she told them sternly and then she shut the door.

Bebe sat down on the floor and began to trace shapes in the dust seemingly resigned to her fate. Kyle looked down the corridor at the way they had came, if they ran for it they'd be stopped for sure, he was pretty certain he saw a machine gun back then. 'Even if we got past them we'd have those soldiers to deal with at the entrance.' decided Kyle in his head. He looked down the other way and saw a dead end, a cart piled high with cardboard boxes and one door. "Bebe, lets make a run for it." whispered Kyle "That ways clear and that door could lead somewhere." "Ok then' said Bebe as she got up. The two kids walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the door. Kyle pulled the handle down and forced his shoulder into it, "Damn" he growled, "Its locked." Bebe looked up at the dead end, "What about that air vent, maybe that'll take us somewhere?" Kyle shrugged it was quite small but... "Worth a try i guess" he said. Kyle lifted Bebe onto his shoulder and she fiddled with the grate until it finally managed to fall into the cart with nothing more then a soft thud. As Bebe clambered into the shaft Kyle moved the cart in front of the vent, picked up the grate and mounted the tower of boxes into the shaft. He turned and leant the grate against the hole before following Bebe.

It was dark in the vents, Kyle's muscles tensed and his heart pounded, adrenaline flowed through his body like water in a stream, every shadow he saw became a Nazi with a rifle taking aim at him, every ball of dust suddenly became a grenade and each shuffling of his feet was a deafening roar of an artillery cannon. They advanced through the maze of passages blindly, They stopped as the two came to a hatch. Bebe lifted up the handle and Kyle peered down into the musty gloom, "I see some light down there!" he whispered. He groped around in the shaft and his hands closed onto a sticking out piece of metal. A rung! He let go of the metal and groped downwards. "Another rung!", "I'll go down first." whispered Kyle, "Might be more of them." ''Okay." murmured Bebe still clutching her wounded arm.

Kyle climbed down on the rungs until his feet touched the floor, it was a small compartment with nothing but a few gauges and wires in the corner and a grate to one side. Kyle kicked in the vent grate several times and as it was going to fall he wrenched it off its hinges with his hands. Kyle wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and whispered loudly up the shaft "All safe!" He could hear Bebe coming down and he sat and waited for her.

--

"Idiots!" growled the Kommandant, "How could you let two children escape?" "I err, don't kn-" began the blonde officer who was visibly shaking. "SHUT IT! Piznickel" roared the Kommandant angrily, "One of them was a mere girl for christs sake." He got up from his plush leather chair and paced the room. "Okay...Lets not panic." he said in a much calmer voice, "We just need to find them thats all. If you were a child where would you go?" The two subordinates scratched their heads."Well" started the other Officer "I would go to my parents house to see if they are alright i guess" The Kommandant lowered his bulk back into his chair and smiled. "Good. Very Good." he stated. "Anything else?" "Well sir, i would also go to my best friends house to see if they were okay?" spoke the Blonde officer. "Excellent" smiled the Kommandant. "I want to speak to some of the students from the-" The Kommandant paused and looked at a notepad then continued, "The South Berlin Elementary School." "Personally sir?" asked Piznickel. "Yes. Personally. But first i have to talk to one of our spies." "Which one sir?" asked Crassel. "The Blackbird."

--

Bebe Stevens and Kyle Broflovski leant on a wall on the railway embankment watching the trains shunt back and forth in the yard with the clanking of parts and woosh of steam it was an almost serene moment broken only by a drunken lout on the bridge nearby yelling obsenitys at passers by and vehicles. They escaped by coming out in a desolate office, Kyle had kicked the mouldy door in and then they found themselves in an overgrown courtyard with a rusted gate which led onto a side road once clear of the gate they ran like Satan himself followed them.

Bebe had gone to their street and nicked a few sandwiches and a bottle of beer from her Father's pub. Kyle was impressed by this act of rebelliousness, normally she was a quiet, trustworthy girl who was brought up on the 'obey-or-you-get-beaten-up' philosophy who you completley unexpect to steal anything. "He was asleep and mum was too busy." was her excuse. Kyle's Mother and Father - and Ike - were fine and were fleeing to his Uncle's house in Frankfurt. They had left the telephone number and address with the Donovans next door. Bebe had told them that Kyle was staying at her house as a 'Cousin.', even after getting a load of hate mail in the post Bebe's parents refused to leave. Stan agreed to meet us in half an hour by the river

"Oh damn it," cursed Bebe suddenly "That soldier doctor person must've broken the zipper on my jacket." "Well take it off then" said Kyle evidently uninterested. "But i'll be cold." she wailed "And my wound will probably be infected with all the germs in the smoke and stuff." Kyle sighed "Fine take my jacket, i won't be needing it for a bit, too warm in my opinion." "Oh thanks Kyle" smiled Bebe. Kyle took off his jacket and handed it to Bebe whilst Bebe took out some money, a few photographs and what looked like a playing card before taking it off and handed it to Kyle who chucked it behind a bush along with the debris from their lunch. "Okay we meeting with Stan and Wendy then?" Kyle asked. "Yep." replied Bebe striding off in the opposite direction. Kyle quickly followed. "You know Kyle, i don't hate you** that **much i guess. You done some brave things in there today."

TO BE CONTINUED

_Authors Note: Sorry for the suckiness of the 2nd Chapter. Any ideas on what should be next? I'm torn between a few choices on who the snitch should be and i could use your help!_

_Thanks for reading, please R&R :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yeah i haven't been updating for a while, real life issues. This chapter is fairly short but i promise the next chapters will be sooner :) **

**Please R&R. **

As the last of the sun's rays sank behind the urban Berlin cityscape, the last tram of the night trundled along the roads. In a desolate industrial cul-de-sac two small figures walked through the railway bridge arch to the small circle of concrete. There was a red brick wall stretching around the circle with a gate set square in the middle and bright lamps either side of the gate. A few crates lay around the concrete square and a sign on the gate proudly proclaimed 'FOR SALE, APPLY TOO...' - There the rest of the sign had been torn off.

As the figures approached the end of the short tunnel you could see them more clearly. One was a boy with a red poof-ball hat with a few strands of raven black hair poking out and the other was a girl with waist length black hair and a light pink beret.

The children walked up to the gate and began to wait, "Do you think they got our message Stan?" asked the girl. "Well dude, i left in plain view of them so if they don't come here its their own fault." replied Stan, "We're a few minutes early anyway."

Meanwhile Kyle and Bebe were on their way to the _rendezvous _point on the outskirts of the Northern part of Berlin. Luckily for them they had caught one of the last trams into the district so most of the trip was done already. They had jumped off by a rather decrepit looking cinema, and had turned into a back alley then another. The duo walked round the corner, (Bebe noted they were now in a narrow looking street), Kyle grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand until Kyle stopped and pointed to an archway with faded lettering, 'SCHILDE BREWERY.' "Through here" Kyle whispered, yanking Bebe along behind him as he walked briskly through the arch.

Kyle saw the two figures before Bebe did and he ran to join them "Hey Stan!" yelled Kyle as he sprinted. Stan looked up and grinned. "Great to see you dude." "Same."

"So what have you been up to?" enquired Stan. "Well you know...escaping from the Gestapo, Bebe being shot in the arm... , " (The two boys glanced at the girls who were chatting as well), "Not very much to be honest." Stan laughed, "Anyway down to business, we've found you a perfect hideout."

"Where?"

"You know the Black's old place?"

"Yeah."

"Well its down there, past the - NOW CARTMAN!" he yelled suddenly, putting Kyle in a headlock.

"Dude what the fuck?!?!" shouted Kyle angrily.

There was a scream and Kyle turned to see Bebe being muffled by Wendy's handwhile she tried to escape.

"Ah Kahl, how nice to see you." The tone was unmistakable. "I should've have guessed!" muttered Kyle. Eric Theodore Cartman was standing in his khaki 'Hitler Youth' uniform flanked by Craig, Anne, Butters, Tweek, Rebecca and Heidi who were also in Hitler Youth uniforms and holding pistols. Cartman stepped forwards and smiled evily at the two captives. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah here's one fatass." growled Kyle, "Why are you doing this?" "Well Kahl" began Cartman, "In following our leader's plans all undesirables will be destroyed. First we get rid of all the black people like Token Black, then the disabled and finally the Jews." "Yeah but why?" "Why?" Cartman gave a short guffaw. "Why? So we can solve our glorious Reichs problems once and for all. This will be a pure race once the purging is complete and we will take our rightful place as ruler of the modern world. And now, we'll take you to the experts. You might remember a certain Franz Hovenholl? He has a delivery of lead to give to your head in the form of a bullet at 300 miles per hour." The two Jews' faces went pale. Bebe finally broke free of Wendy's grip, "You bastard Eric." she shrieked, "I'm your fucking cousin." Cartman ignored her. "Remember all those times we've had together, building treehouses in the woods? Playing with your toy soldiers? Me taking the blame for you stealing the jar of sweets?" Cartman turned to Bebe, "Gag her Wendy. I don't need to hear anymore of this _Jew_ garbage." Wendy took out a gag from her jacket pocket and put it over Bebe's mouth. "Sorry" Wendy whispered, "Its for the good of the Reich." "March them to Cartman Manor now." yelled Cartman in a Hitlerist Manner.

The captors walked off with the captives in front of them, being lead like lambs to the bloody slaughter which awaited them.

**Please R&R ladies and gents, comments suggestions are all welcomed. **

**-James**


End file.
